


ART: Murder Kitten

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, Dog Tags, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: Bucky posing for photographer!Steve, trying to get the "zombie apocalypse survivor" look down, but with more UST (just read the fic, okay? )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwanted Celebrity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021787) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



> [on Tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/153128740038/bucky-from-unwanted-celebrity-by-kryptaria)
> 
> also, FIIIC <3 read all their fics, they will make you happy!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/141891/141891_original.jpg)


End file.
